You Just Had to Tell Them Fenton
by kirahphantom
Summary: Danny decided it was time to come clean. It's been five years since the accident and he's had enough. He can't keep up the façade. Will sharing his secret turn out okay or come crashing down on him? Will Maddie and Jack accept their own son for what he is? Reveal fic, post PP but he didn't reveal in PP. It makes more sense in the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Truth

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAACK! Did ya miss me? Probably not... Oh well. Anyway, whether you were a fan of my work or not, strap in. We're going on an adventure. This is the first of three stories that I will see through to the end and keep on track. All of my previous stories are going to be deleted (except one). This will hopefully be my great comeback to the Danny Phantom fanfic scene. But, without further ado, BEHOLD THE STORY!**

Today was the day. Between the ghosts and the events of what was supposed to happen today, I hadn't slept well all night. I kept going back and forth. Should I? Should I not? It was stressful but, based on the past, everything should go as planned. Which would mean everything would be not stressful soon. So I kept running the conversations over and over in my head. I laid awake, staring at the stars on my ceiling. They were a reminder of the dream I couldn't achieve anymore. All of the ghost fighting had made my grades slip which meant I had flunked out of high school. I had been to space once and it was amazing. Unfortunately, in that same day I had almost revealed my secret to the world. Vlad had revealed his, so why was I still so guarded about mine? The world seemed to accept him until he revealed he was evil. Maybe that's why I had been so scared to tell my parents for years. But it's been five years since the accident. Five years. Five years of secrets, of bruises, of limps, of concerned faces, of narrow escapes, and of lying. It was too much for me. By the time junior year had rolled around my parents didn't care about my curfew anymore. If I came in past midnight, they'd just leave a note on the table saying goodnight, if I was lucky. Most nights I just came home to a dark house of sleeping people. My alarm abruptly drew me out of my thoughts. It brought me back to reality and what I was about to do.

I took my time getting dressed and ready. I needed as much time as possible to mentally prepare. Then there was a soft knock on my door.

"It's just me little brother," Jazz said. I pulled my shirt on.

"Come in," I responded.

"I just wanted to make sure-" I cut her off

"Jazz I'm sure I want to do this. I need to. It's been too long. Just be there for me please," I walked over to hug her. She gladly accepted.

"Always little brother," she smiled.

Jazz walked out of my room. I looked at my reflection and took a deep breath.

"Everything will go just fine," I said to no one in particular. Then I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking my seat next to Jazz at the table.

I looked at my parents and Jazz. She still looked concerned. I had told her last night that I was going to come clean with mom and dad. The constant lying was really starting to pile up on my conscience. All she'd been able to do was bug me about my decision though. I had told Sam and tucker too. They were supposed to be here any minute now. Getting out of my thoughts and back to the task at hand I saw my dad reading the paper and my mom tinkering with another invention. I laid my head down on the kitchen table and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay honey?' mom asked. I picked my head up off the table and looked at her and dad.

"I need to tell you guys something that I should've told you a long time ago," dad set down his paper and mom stopped messing with her invention.

"Danny you don't have to do this," Jazz said.

"Yes I do jazz. I need to tell them. It'll make me feel better. And hopefully make me safer," I explained.

"What do you need to tell us Danny?" dad asked.

"First I need to know something. You guys love me right? And you will no matter what?" I asked back.

"Of course sweetie," mom said. "No matter what happens we'll always love you."

"Okay then I have something to tell you. Something I've been hiding for five years," I looked at the table.

"Son what's going on?" Dad asked. Jazz looked like she was going to faint.

"I'm... I'm half ghost" I rushed. The dreaded words were finally out. My parents shared a look then busted out laughing.

"Honey, don't make such jokes. Why would you even say that? You know Vlad was evil. But he was the only half ghost there is. Besides, there's know way you could be one because we would know," mom said. The doorbell rang.

"You guys don't understand. It'd true and I'm half living proof!" I exclaimed while getting the door. Sam and tucker walked in silently, having heard part of what I said. I sat back in my chair. They stood against the wall.

"Lets say it is true, how it would have happened?" mom pondered.

"I was in an accident in the lab with the portal. Sam and tucker remember," I told her. Behind me, they both winced remembering that fateful day. My parents noticed. "Do you want me to show you proof I'm half ghost?'

"What proof could you have son?" dad pointed out though both of their faces started growing more and more unsure.

"I'll show you. And I'm not just any half ghost either. I'm Danny phantom," I stood up.

"Danny-" mom was cut off by a brilliant flash of white. Then it toned down and formed a ring at my waist. The ring split in two. One moved up and one moved down. I closed my eyes against the cooling sensation washing across me. It washed over my chest and legs then my face and feet. I opened my toxic green eyes and stared at my parents.

"Now do you believe me? I can explain how this happened and every action I have taken since then. None of this is your fault. None of this is anyone's fault. Nothing that's happened because of or since the accident is anyone's fault but my own.' I looked back at Sam and tucker. Then I heard guns cock.

"Don't move Daniel."

 **A/N: And there's chapter one in all it's glory! I hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to have consistent updates this time around. And again, this time stories will get finished and stay on track. No wandering. Anyway, see ya later!**

 **~Ta!**


	2. Help

**A/N: I will try to update Thursday's in the evening (where I live) so this will be the normal upload time I hope. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 _"Don't move Daniel."_

* * *

I stiffened, recognizing the voice. It wasn't the one I expected. A gloved hand wrapped around my throat. I tried to phase out. He laughed. The hand started cutting off the little airflow my ghost form needed. I grabbed at it.

"I said don't move Daniel," venom dripped from every word.

"Plasmius," I choked out.

"Let him go Vlad," my mom spat his name.

"Oh Maddie, this has nothing to do with you. I wouldn't want such a beautiful woman to get hurt so please, just let the men handle this." I could practically hear the sick, twisted smile on his blue face.

"Let my son go you evil freak," dad nearly shouted with a seriousness I had never heard. I winced at the use of the word "freak." Plasmius noticed.

"Now, now Jack; is that a nice thing to say? After all, your son is _just like me_ ," Vlad laughed evilly.

"I'm nothing like you," I rasped. Stars had stared to litter my vision.

"Oh shut up you," he slammed my head against the table.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. I was dazed. Vlad used this opportunity to change his grip. He grabbed me by the front of the throat and lifted me up. I raised my shaking arm and charged an ecto-blast.

"You wouldn't dare," he smiled. A duplicate split out and forced my hand in a different direction. I let the blast seep back into me. He had aimed my hand in the direction Sam's voice came from. Suddenly, a different blast whizzed by my head and hit the duplicate, dissipating it.

"You will let my boy go Vlad," mom threatened.

"No," he stated. "In fact, I'm not letting any of you go," Vlad laughed evilly again. Duplicates popped up behind everyone, grabbing them as he dropped me. I hit the ground on my hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. I rubbed my throat as I got up.

"Let them go Plasmius. Whatever this is, it's between us. Not them," I tried to reason. I should've known better.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Always so naive. Of course this is between us. You and I have danced for years. But this is also between your oaf of a father and I," he walked past me and turned to dad. "Jack, I never did get to properly thank you for leaving me to rot in space for two years," Vlad laughed again. I caught my dad's eye. _Stall_ I mouthed.

"You're welcome for that. You deserved it, ghost scum," dad said, making me wince, again. If we were in a different situation I would've wondered if he really accepted me like it seemed he had. Now was not the time. I shook my head and started charging up a large ecto-blast. But I forgot a little too late how duplication worked. His duplicates silently alerted him to my actions.

"Not so fast Daniel," Vlad met my blast with his own like a lightning bolt. The connection sent us flying back. I flipped and caught myself in the air. He was slightly slower and I shot. He dodged by an inch. It hit the wall behind him. Vlad's duplicates forced everyone into a circle around us, making a fighting ring.

"Ya know, I always thought pink was such a fitting color for your girly personality," I taunted as his hands lit up in ecto-energy. His red, pupil-less eyes lit up with fury.

"I'll have you know I am actually very manly. And pink is a very powerful color," he defended.

"Sure, sure. That's why they make tutus that color. At least mine's green. Ya know, a boy's color," I teased again, a smirk spreading across my face. This earned a laugh from my friends and family, until a pink blast clipped my shoulder. It knocked me back, onto the ground. "First of all, ow. Second of all, not cool," I said.

"All's fair in love and war Daniel," Vlad said slyly.

"This is only war," I shot back. "Let's take this outside. So we uh, don't wreck the house maybe?" I suggested.

"And give you the advantage? I think not," Vlad spat. He was right. If we were outside I would have the advantage of my ghostly wail but here in the kitchen it was too crowded, too dangerous. Someone other than Vlad would get hurt.

"Fine," I growled. I tried to blast him but he blocked. He returned with his own blast, which I also blocked. Then, quicker than I could respond, shot a second pink ecto-blast that hit me square in the chest. I was knocked to the ground. Looking up, I realized Vlad had disappeared. Then a gloved hand found its way around my neck again as he reappeared.

"Such a short fight. How disappointing. Why are you always so easy to defeat Daniel? Perhaps if you had renounced your father and joined me you would actually be a formidable opponent. You would actually be able to fight me instead of relying on that dastardly wail of yours every time we go toe to toe," he glared into my eyes. "The offer still stands boy. Renounce your fool of a father and-"

"I would never join you," I forced out through his grip. Closing my eyes, I dipped into my core energy.

"You ungrateful brat. I give you the offer of a lifetime and this is your thanks? You just-" he was cut off again as ice started seeping into his hand. I tried to phase out of his grip and succeeded this time.

"Plasmius you need to chill out," I shot ice at him, freezing the rest of him instead of just his hand. As soon as he was encased in ice though, he dissipated. A hand grabbed my hair.

"Very funny Daniel. Now sleep," prongs stuck my neck, electrocuting me. I screamed, accompanied by my mom, Jazz, and Sam screaming my name. As the prongs moved away, the hand left my hair. I swayed and then fell. Everything was black before I hit the ground.

* * *

I woke up and tried to rub my head, only to find my arm was tied down. In fact, all of my limbs were tied down. My eyes shot open. The walls had a pink/purple glow on them. _Plasmius's lab,_ I thought. I was strapped to his examination table in ghost proof ties. The sound of sobbing reached my ears. Tilting my head up I saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mom sitting in the corner with red-rimmed eyes. They gasped. Then I saw why. Dad was approaching me with the hood and goggles of his jumpsuit on and a scalpel in hand. He pressed it into my chest creating a small bubble of ectoplasm. Hot tears streamed down my face.

"Dad... _Please_ don't do this."


	3. That Hurt

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late! I have no good excuses but it does happen to be twice the length of my normal chapters so enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some "disturbing" things. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 _"Dad..._ _Please_ _don't do this."_

* * *

I cried as dad drug the scalpel down my chest. Ectoplasm bloomed across my bare skin and suit, staining everything a sickly green. I saw a tear roll out from under dad's goggles and down his face.

"Dad?" I just barely whispered.

"Why?" He whispered even quieter than I had. "Why are you making me do this?" His voice broke. Dad's hand twitched making the scalpel knick me hard. But I didn't care. I was more concerned about what was happening with him. "Please, don't make me do this." More tears streamed down his face.

He threw the scalpel, leaving it embedded in the wall. There was a moment of complete silence. I was too focused on the scalpel to see the black fist sailing towards my knee. The pain was intense and a guttural scream escaped my throat. I heard a gasp from the back of the room. No doubt, it was mom. I tensed when dad raised his fist again. Another involuntary scream escaped me as it came crashing down onto my other knee. It broke, just like the one before it did. Walking was no longer an option. Whimpers of pain echoed though the lab and tears poured out of my eyes. Dad stalked forward with robotic movements, a hand clamping over my throat. His fist was brought back again as I stared at his goggles with wide, fear-filled eyes. All I saw in return was a hard-set line of a mouth and tears running down dad's face. I stayed, staring at him, as black whizzed past my head and collided with my shoulder. There was no scream just pain, both physical and emotional. All I did was stare at him. I wish I could have seen his eyes, seen what was behind those goggles. Maybe then, I could've understood.

Why did he sound like he was regretting this? Why did he sound like this wasn't a choice? Why was he crying? Surely if he had accepted me, he wouldn't be doing this. Had he not accepted me for what I was? Or maybe, this wasn't a choice. My mind was foggy from the pain but somewhere in me, I knew dad would've accepted me for what I was. So why was he doing this? Unless, this really _wasn't_ a choice. _Dad is being overshadowed_ I thought to myself. Pain in my other shoulder brought me back to reality. The broken bones in my knees and shoulders throbbed. I realized what he had been doing. Whoever was overshadowing dad was making me powerless to fight back and made dad watch as his body was used to do it. I knew just the fruitloop who would do such a thing too.

"Ha," I tried to speak but it just came out as choked air. Dad's hand was still clamped on my throat. The stars in my vision spoke to that. How to I get out of this so I can say something? _Ghost powers, duh,_ I mentally slapped myself. I phased trough dad's hand, lifting my head. My shoulders complained. I looked straight into my dad's goggles with my eyes glaring a furious ectoplasmic green.

"Get out of my dad Plasmius. Now," I demanded, venom oozing from every word. A slow clap started behind me.

"Good job on figuring it out Daniel. Perhaps if you had figured that out sooner you wouldn't be so broken," Vlad feigned innocence and sympathy.

"As soon as I'm off this table you're dead," I spat as he came into my field of view. He was in ghost form.

"You and what powers? Your father rendered you incapable of fighting. Not to mention without function of your arms you really can't shoot ectoblasts effectively. All you can do are the basics: intangibility, invisibility, and flight. So you can dodge. I'm so scared! Can't you just see me quaking in my boots?" He taunted.

"What about my wail? Did you think about that ya fruitloop?" I quipped back.

"Oh, why don't we just take care of that now?" He smiled sadistically. "Jack?" Dad stuffed a gag in my mouth, slamming my head back down on the table.

"Mph!" I tried to protest.

"Hear that? No quips, no wail," Vlad stood by my side now. "Actually, I have a different idea."

His smile widened as he pulled out a pair of glowing medical scissors. Intangibly he inserted them into my throat. There was an erosive pain in my throat for a moment, and then it dulled down. Vlad put the scissors back in his pocket. He removed the gag. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I physically could not speak. My eyes were completely wide with fear. He cut my vocal chords. I was literally powerless, utterly and completely powerless. Like he said, all I could do was dodge. Tears welled in my eyes again.

"Aw look at that. Poor powerless Daniel, terrified and in a room with ghost hunters. All because you tried spill your little secret. If you had just taken my advice from the start and joined me, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation now," Vlad punched me in the stomach. I coughed and started crying harder. I shook my head violently. Why, I didn't know but I just kept doing it. Every part of me was lit up either in pain or fear. The shaking seemed to help.

"What are you..." Vlad trailed off. I didn't care. Instead, I imagined what was going on around me as I continued shaking my head. Jazz was in the back, probably analyzing everything, figuring out my brain. Sam was probably crying, too shocked to do anything. Tucker was likely just dumbfounded and scared out of his mind, clutching a PDA. Mom was going to be just like Sam. Dad was probably still standing next to me, fighting Vlad's overshadowing. Vlad. He was just going to be standing there, thinking this was all a fun game. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Vlad, let my son go and get out of me," dad said in monotone. I stopped shaking my head.

"Or what? What can you do? I'm in control of you body. The only reason you can speak or see what's happening is because I allow it. Your will isn't strong enough to force me out," Vlad huffed.

"GET OUT!" Dad shouted furiously. An ectoblast hit Vlad square in the forehead. He stumbled back.

"Leave my family alone Vlad," mom said coldly. She stood, her aim steady even though she was crying.

"Maddie I-" Another blast hit his chest, making him stumble again. Mom walked forward.

"Let my son go and get out of my husband's body," she advanced, gun nearly on his forehead now.

"Maddie let's not do anything drastic here. Let's talk about this," Vlad tried to reason, unease slipping into his voice.

"You love me right Vlad?" Mom asked, grabbing his collar. "That means you'd do anything for me right?" She pulled him closer, their faces almost touching.

"Of course I love you. I have since our college days. And I would do anything within reason for you," he smiled.

"Then let my family and their friends go," she drew out every word, lacing them with a venom I hadn't ever seen.

"I simply can't do that my love. You see this is all part of a plan to-"

"To what? Make my son join you by traumatizing him? To kill my husband and make me your own? I don't think so Vlad. You are a pathetic piece of ectoplasmic scum that I once called my friend. My son is a hero. To the town and to me. If you ever hurt my boy again or so much as touch a single hair on his head, you will feel a mother's wrath like no other. I will hunt you down and destroy you. Let my family and their friends go or I will destroy you _now_ ghost," Mom held the ecto-gun to Vlad's head.

"Maddie I only-" he tried to defend.

" _Now_ ," she nearly shouted.

"Fine. But this is not the last you'll see of me," Vlad stated. "I will finish getting my revenge." A duplicate flew out of Dad and back to Vlad. He then flew out of mom's grip as dad collapsed on the ground.

"Jazz, take care of your father. Tucker, help her. Sam, come here with me so we can take care of Danny," Mom commanded.

Everyone ran to there respective places. Sam and mom started to undo my restraints. When they were done, they gently helped me sit up. My arms hung limp at my sides and I couldn't move anything below my knees. This was a result of the broken bones. Ectoplasm ran down my chest as I sat up. I had forgotten that incision was even there. It was deep too. Sam set my arms in my lap as I started to rock back and forth. I kept looking around like a deer in the headlights. Then I caught dad's eye. It sent a cold panic through me. I rocked harder. My shoulders and knees complained and my chest started bleeding more but the pain was background noise now. I wanted to whimper and cry but Vlad insured I couldn't do that for a while.

"Sweetie I need you to stop rocking. You're aggravating your injuries. Shhh Shhh. There there. It's going to be okay. We'll take you home and patch you up and you'll get lots of rest," Mom set a hand on my back as I slowed down my rocking. I kept moving though. It helped. She rubbed circles on my back helping me calm down.

"How do you wanna get out of here? If you can still fly we can help you to the car," she suggested. I shook my head no. "How do you wanna leave then?" Mom asked.

 _Thermos_ I mouthed to her. It sounded crazy to me too.

"Thermos? Why would you want to do that?"

 _Dad_ I mouthed again. I couldn't face him right now.

"Are you sure honey? We can find a different way to get you home if you'd like," she was trying to talk me out of it. I shook my head. Mom sighed. She pulled the Fenton thermos off of her belt and made sure it was empty. Uncapping it, she aimed it at me. I waited for the unpleasant sucking feeling but it never came. She just stood there, unable to press the button. _Please_ I pleaded with her.

"I can't. Someone else do it," she said to the heavy air. There were a few tense moments of awkward looks before a voice piped up.

"I guess I'll do it," Tucker was the volunteer. _Thank you_ I mouthed to him. "I'm only doing this because I'm your best friend and I care about you. You're gonna owe me," he joked. I smiled a little in return. This made him relax a little as he took the thermos from mom. He aimed.

"See you on the flipside man," Tuck said as he pressed the button. I nodded as the blue beam engulfed me and the sucking feeling began. In less then a second I was completely in the thermos. The only light left inside of it was my ghostly glow as Tucker capped it. Then I was just left with silence and my thoughts. There were two sharp taps to the side of the thermos. Team Phantom had come up with a code incase I ever needed to be transported by thermos for some reason. Two taps was Sam. I was in safe hands.


End file.
